fazbear_entertainment_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Lolbit
Lolbit is an animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is a recolored version of Funtime Foxy's disembodied head, appearing as a minor Easter Egg from the main game. Physical Appearance Lolbit is essentially a recolored Funtime Foxy, with the only exception being the absence of its hook-hand from its original appearance. It has no visible eyeballs nor eyelids, but instead possess glossy-black eyes with large white pupils. It is colored in white (perfectly matched to Funtime Foxy's) with orange highlights surrounding its eyes. Its snout and inner ears are also orange. It also has purple cheeks, lipstick, bow tie and freckles. Contrary to its original counterpart, it does not have as much endoskeleton, the only part that is properly supported being the muzzle. It lacks eyebrows in Sister Locationand Ultimate Custom Night, but has what appear to be white eyebrows in Help Wanted. Unlike Funtime Foxy, its hands, fingernails and knee joints are white. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Main Gameplay Sometimes, while in the Primary Control Module, Ennard's head has a rare chance to be replaced by Lolbit's head. This event is largely believed to occur after getting killed by Funtime Foxy. This may happen in all nights (except Night 4). Custom Night Occasionally, the monitors on the right side of the office will glitch one-by-one and show Lolbit's head. During this time the nearby keypad used for the "1983" easter egg will show a lit up "LOL" that can be clicked to deter Lolbit. Alternatively, the player can type LOL into their keyboard for the same result. If all three monitors show Lolbits face at the same time, a large pop-up will block the player's vision. This pop-up image shows Lolbit's face with the message "PLEASE STAND BY" and the player will be unable to use the cameras or Doors for about seven seconds or until they deter Lolbit. Night modes where Lolbit is active are listed as follows: * Funtime Frenzy * Weirdos * Bottom Shelf * Cupcake Challenge * Golden Freddy Ultimate Custom Night Lolbit reappears in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the multiple non-selectable characters summoned by Dee Dee. While not necessarily a selectable character as it does not appear on the character selection menu, Lolbit can only be activated by Dee Dee. If activated, the same "PLEASE STAND BY" pop-up message will appear. The player must type L-O-L in their keyboard to get rid of it. Lolbit does not actually take away any control from the player, but Lolbit's beeping noise will attract noise-sensitive animatronics such as Music Man and Lefty. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Lolbit returns in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted in Funtime Foxy's level from the Dark Rooms mode. In said level, if the player steps on the red-tiled floor in Funtime Auditorium, then they will get jumpscared by Lolbit, forcing them to start over. Unlike previous installments, Lolbit's full body is actually shown in-game. In the Blacklight version of the level, Lolbit takes over as the main threat from Funtime Foxy. The player must maneuver around numerous copies of Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy and Circus Baby, while keeping an eye on Lolbit as they did with Funtime Foxy. Category:Characters